


forget me not

by catybug007



Series: and hope [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Spy Jaskier | Dandelion, Undercover As Prostitute, Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, papaskier, prequel to 'when it all becomes too much'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catybug007/pseuds/catybug007
Summary: He heaves a weary sigh.  Fingers pull at his hair.Fuck.He needs to see Ciri.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: and hope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	forget me not

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to 'when it all becomes too much'. Not necessary to read them in order though, it's kind of a fluid timeline. Mainly because I don't believe in timelines.

Julek ambles through the market. Slowly. Casually. Taking his time so the man following him can catch up.

He stops at a stall selling beautifully crafted pendants. A small, wooden lute catches his eye.

His heart twinges painfully.  _ She’s rather sexy isn’t she? _

His gaze moves to an intricately carved wolf head. An old, familiar ache.  _ That creaking you hear in my bones, it’s not pain it’s applause. _ He stopped performing, but they could never stop his writing. He smiles at the shopkeep and carries on.

Ducks into an alleyway.  _ Any minute now. _

‘There are easier ways to get my attention, you know.’

...

Julek cleans the blood off his stiletto on the man’s clothes. 

Another assassin. 

An invading army. 

And his favorite blouse is ruined.

He heaves a weary sigh. Fingers pull at his hair. 

_ Fuck _ .

He needs to see Ciri.

...

‘Julek!’ Delighted to see her friend.

He hugs her as he always does. But it’s too tight. Too long.

She pulls away. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘I can never hide anything from you can I, little one.’ Gentle fingers tuck her hair back into her cap.

‘I’m going to have to leave soon-‘

_ no _

‘NO!’

‘Ciri, please.’ Tears well in big pools of blue. ‘I’m going to leave.’ She shakes her head. He cradles her face between his hands. ‘And things are going to change.’

Deep breaths.

‘It’s going to be okay, cub.’ He embraces her again, holding her close. ‘I promise it will be okay. You’ll have each other.’ The last said so softly, she’s sure she wasn’t supposed to hear it.

A flash of  _ something _ flits through her head.  _ Another hug. Another street. Another person. _

He pulls back. Presses a small pendant shaped like a lute into her hand. Kisses her forehead. 

‘I know you’re strong enough. I know you’re strong enough to do this. I love you, little cub.’

A throat clears behind them.

‘Princess, you need to come with us.’

...

A raven flies that night. It doesn’t know it carries the promise of war.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Please let me know. I'm personally very happy with this. It's the first time I've written anything close to whump and not resolved the whump immediately in this fic. Mainly because the whump has been resolved already. See? Time doesn't exist.
> 
> Whump resolved in Part 2, 'when it all becomes too much'
> 
> Thank you for reading, I sincerely love each and every one of you who stops by for this <3
> 
> Please feel free to follow me so we can hug everyday:  
> Twitter: @catybug007  
> Tumblr: @himbo-caty


End file.
